Through the years
by Faberrittanalife
Summary: The Lopez-Fabray kids want to know how Mama and Mami fell in love. Flashbacks through the most important years of Quinntana's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn and Santana had been married for four years now, but they had been together for much longer than that. They got married and had kids young, they had all of the support of their families to do so. Quinn had just started modeling, taking after her mother, Judy Fabray, who had modeled in France before getting married and having Quinn, She recently got an offer to go back to modeling and convinced Quinn to do it with her, and Quinn loved it.

Santana was an artist. She'd always loved to draw, and paint, she's just finished a piece for a very wealthy and powerful Frenchmen, this kickstarted her career in France, as well as getting her better known in America.

The couple spends their days in New York where the live close to most of their family, and spend most of their time in the huge house they live in with their three little Lopez-Fabrays. Their three year old twins Beth and Belle, and their one year old son Jax.

"Mama hows yous gets mawwied ta Mami?" Belle asked.

"Do you wanna hear a story about how Mami and I fell in love?" Quinn acknowledged.

Belle gasped excitedly "uh huh! Pease!"

"Oh Lord baby, you're sounding like my abuelos." Santana laughed.

"Is that really so bad? If we're like them then you're totally your abuela."

"Pease teww us" Beth chimed.

"Tell them"

"Alright. Well I remember the first time I met her. I'm going to use her first name now okay?"

"Tantana" Belle tried to say.

"Close baby, Santana."

"I's says dat mama"

"Um…. okay. Anyway, I met her at a sleepover when we were twelve. Well I had just turned twelve, Santana was still eleven. I remember how when she walked in everyone was a little afraid of her, and I was too, until I looked at her, and then I just felt something good about her." Quinn reflected, smiling at her wife.

Santana smiled back. "and I was too busy painting and being lonely because no one liked me very much."

"Dey didn't?" Beth asked.

"No but it's okay."

"Well I liked her. I didn't even know her name yet and I already liked her."

*Flashback*

Quinn didn't even want to be at this sleepover, she was still new to Lima, and since she was invited her mom made her go, she was sitting in her spot quietly, when she noticed a short girl with tanned skin and long dark hair, she was drawing in her sketchbook quietly, keeping to herself. Quinn thought about how her mom told her to make friends, so she walked over to the girl.

"H-hi I'm- I'm Quinn… I just moved here."

"I-I'm S-s-Sant-tana" the young latina stuttered. She only stuttered when she was uncomfortable with the situation, like right now.

Quinn smiled at her. "That's a pretty name. Santana."

"T-thanks." Santana looked back at her sketchpad waiting for Quinn to pick on her like the other girls.

"Can I sit with you? T-the other girls don't really want to talk to me." Quinn was used to being shut out by the other kids, even her own sister shuts her out.

"M-m-me?" Santana was taken by surprise.

"Yeah if that's okay. You seem cool." The blonde answered.

"S-sure."

A little later the other girls decided to play truth or dare, Quinn was dared to kiss Santana.

"Tell me if you don't want to." Quinn whispered trying to assure the other girl.

"I-I…." Santana started to say before running away in tears.

Quinn grabbed Santana's sketchbook and ran after her.

"Santana? A-are you okay? I got your sketchbook. I didn't want them to mess it up."

Santana sniffled and took the book. "T-thanks"

"Um.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I shouldn't have...Sorry…" Quinn started to walk off.

Santana stopped her. "T-they al-always do that….I.. I l-like g-girls b-but no one k-knows."

"O-oh you do? I um… I.. I kind of like both but I can't tell anyone because of my parents and my sister.." The blonde confessed, oddly trusting the latina to keep her secret.

"M-me either"

"Do you wanna get out of here? Like sneak out? There's this place next to Breadstix that no one uses anymore, an old art studio."

"Y-yes please."

Quinn wiped Santana's tears.

*Present time*

"So.. we slept there and in the morning we kissed, and it was awesome, until we both freaked out and ran away."

"Why yous wunway?" Belle questioned.

"Because we got scared. We had both never kissed anyone before so it freaked us out." Quinn answered.

Santana nodded. "Very much so. I knew in that moment your mama walked in the room, that I was going to marry her."

"Weawwy?" Beth asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I knew from one look that your mami was special. That's why I chose to talk to her."

"Den wha happens?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Den wha happens?" Bella asked.

"So I think we kind of avoided each other for a week until our sisters met. Fran and Sophia went to high school together, so they met and became friends, and Fran invited them both over because Santana is my age."

*Flashback*

"Hi Fran, this is my little sister Santana." Sophia smiled.

Quinn recognized the name, and looked at both Lopez's with wide eyes. Santana noticed this and hid behind her big sister.

"This is my Lucy, my little sister."

"um.. it's Quinn now."

"Hi Quinn. Tana don't you know Quinn from school?"

Santana didn't answer, she just hid her face.

"She's really shy, you're right." Fran commented.

Sophia knew how Santana was when she was uncomfortable, she held her baby sister's hand, and whispered calming words in spanish to her.

Santana shook her head, she wanted to go home. "Casa, por favor."

Sophia replied back to her in spanish. "I really wanted to get to know her. Stay by my side the whole time. It's okay, I promise hermanita."

Santana nodded, still clinging to Sophia.

"Say hello Quinnie." Fran said.

"H-hi" She smiled a little.

"You're really pretty Quinn." Sophia smiled, while rubbing Santana's back to keep her relaxed.

"Uh.. T-thanks." Quinn looked away, knowing better than to believe her.

Fran huffed impatiently. "She means it. I really want to know her sis."

Quinn nodded feeling guilty. Fran just glared at her, adding to the guilt.

"Wanna get to know them better so you'll be more comfortable?" Sophia whispered in Spanish to her sister.

Santana nodded, seeing Quinn fidget with her necklace, uncomfortable under Fran's glare.

A little later, Fran and Sophia had went upstairs, leaving Santana and Quinn in the living room to get to know each other better.

"Your sister seems nice. Are you close?"

Santana shook her head. Sophia was nice to her, but they hadn't been close since they were little kids.

"Oh. I'm not close with mine either...She doesn't like me. Wanna play the wii with me? We have Mario Kart." Quinn added, quickly changing the subject.

"R-really? Y-you want to p-play with me?"

"Yeah. Like I told you last week, you seem cool, and you're not mean to me." Quinn said as she set up the Wii. She gave Santana the red remote, taking the yellow one for herself. "Sorry, I should've asked which one you wanted. I always use the one with the yellow cover."

Santana looked at it. "R-reds my f-favorite." she smiled.

Quinn smiled back. "Really? Then I guess I did good then. Yellow is mine."

*Present time*

"So we ended up playing most of the day, and your Mami won everytime, but she did kiss my cheek, and that was pretty cool." Quinn blushed.

"Aww Mama bwush!" Belle said, only making her mama blush more.

"and it's still as beautiful as the first time." Santana smiled at her wife.

"Aww dat soooo tweet!" Beth added, causing Quinn to turn bright red and hide her face in Santana's neck.

"dat tute!" Belle giggled.

"Mes wan wu wikes yous has."

"Mes toos!"

"You'll have love like this one day babies. It's the best in the world." Quinn told them.

"It really is, and you will be truly happy when you do."

Quinn smiled and pecked her wife on the lips.

"Towy!" Belle said wanting to hear more.

"Right, the story. So..I guess we could tell them about high school now. When we were best friends. Ever since we played together that day, we started to hang out a lot, and your Mami came out of her shell a lot, which really means she got into fights a lot. Kind of like abuela. Even the first day of high school, when we were both 14. We had already tried out for the Cheerios the summer before school started, so we got to wear our uniforms for the first day. Santana looked so hot that day."

"Mama!"

"Sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Santana looked so hot that day."

"Mama!"

"Sorry."

*Flashback*

"Santana you can't just go around punching people like that!" Quinn reprimanded as she put ice on Santana's knuckles. It was their first day of high school and Santana had already started a fight with some boy.

"Well the asshat had it coming!" Santana huffed.

Quinn sighed. "What happened this time? Stare at your boobs or smack your ass?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Let me see your schedule?"

"Why?" Santana asked as she pulled it out of her bra.

"Ew it's all warm." Quinn grimaced. "So I can see if we have any classes together." Quinn handed Santana her schedule. Santana looked at it and frowned.

"You have all AP classes. I'll never get in those." She sighed, thinking of her dyslexia. Little did she know, that Quinn also had dyslexia with numbers. Quinn preferred to keep that part of her a secret. Only her family knows.

"Not for math. We have that class together, and we have lunch, and gym."

"Awesome! You didn't take art? I thought you were" Santana said, frowning again.

"I took French instead. Might as well get the language credits over with, plus I already know it." She saw the latina's frown, and pouted some. "What's wrong? I didn't want to take art because I would fail unless I made you do my projects like back in middle school."

"It's fine. We should go to class."

"Okay.. Stay in your class before lunch so I can find you."

Santana nodded, and looked down at her schedule. She frowned once again. Getting the number's for her classrooms confused. "Where's room 513?"

"Um.." Quinn swallowed hard, also getting confused. "I thought it was E15. We should ask someone. Do you know if the room numbers have letters too? I uh.. heard that some schools do that…"

"Oh no. I'm so screwed." Santana groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Um...I think I see Fran and Soph. Come with me." Quinn grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Getting a tingly feeling but deciding not to say anything. Santana felt it too but chose not to let go. "Let's ask them."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sophia said offering a smile. Fran however, frowned, making her bitch face as usual.

"We're a little lost, help?"

"Why now Lucy?" Fran groaned, intimidating her baby sister, as usual.

"S-sorry… I'll ask someone else." Quinn said in an almost whisper, looking down as her shoes. Sophia took their maps and schedules, and circled their classrooms. She put a star where the main office is. "As long as you know that this is the main office, you'll be fine. "

Santana nodded. "Thanks. Come on Quinnie." She pulled the blonde with her. "The yellow is your classes, the red are mine."

"I'm so glad Sophia isn't a bitch."

*Present time*

Quinn smiled. "That was a pretty good day. Well, for a first day it was pretty good. It's bedtime. You can hear more of the story in the morning. That's the good part. When we start dating."

Belle nodded and yawned.

Once the kids were in bed, Santana and Quinn did the same. Quinn laid their holding her wife in her arms. "I know we can't tell the kids this story, but do you remember our first time? How amazing it was? How it wasn't even planned and it was perfect?"

Santana smiled. "I do, and I remember laying in bed with my head over your heart, drawing shaped on your stomach, just over your belly button."

Quinn smiled at her, kissing her hair. "I remember how your hair smelled like raspberries, and how when our eyes met, it felt right. Like all of the nervousness was worth it."

" and all of the waiting. It was the first time you said 'I love you' back to me."

"I wanted to make sure it was the right time before I said it, and that moment was right. It felt right, everything did, and it still does. That night changed us, in a good way. You gave me your everything, and I gave you mine in return."

"I would never change a single thing baby"

"Me neither."

They kissed, as Quinn wrapped her arms around her tighter.

"I love you so much. You know that right?:

"I love you just as much baby."

"Good."


End file.
